


Raspberry Cheesecake

by Archet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cheesecake, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archet/pseuds/Archet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are sacred and should not be trifled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Cheesecake

“I. Can. Not. Believe. You.”

“Sorry.”

“Really? Do you know what that gets you, buddy? Nothing. Nada. Zilch, my friend. Know why?”

“Can’t imagine.”

“It’s because that apology was obviously, _painfully_ counterfeit.” 

“Listen, I apologized, I meant it. Case closed.”

“Insincerity does not become you, babe.”

“Fucking hell.”

“Oh, babe, there’s no fucking in your foreseeable future, I assure you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

...

“I did wrong. It’ll never happen again.”

…

“Never, ever.”

“Thank you.”

“Jesus.”

“You pilfered the last slice of my mother’s raspberry cheesecake, Steven.”

“I’ll make it up to you, Danno. Honest.”

“You bet your ass you will.”


End file.
